


Pakkasta ja kuumeilua

by ukko



Series: Näin on hyvä [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Asexual Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, mitä tähän nyt laittas, soft
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Urho sairastaa ja Vilhoa huolettaa.





	1. Pakkasta

Joulukuun mukana on saapunut korkeat kinokset ja säälimättömät pakkaset myös Koskelan ja Hietasen tilalle. Korkea pakkanen on luonut puitten päälle huurteen, ja ilma säälimättömästi kivistää kasvoja hiemankin tuulessa. 

Vilho kävelee hieman ontuen pihamaata pitkin, pakkanen aiheuttaa kipuilua hänen rintamalla telottuun jalkaan aika-ajoin. Myös Urhon kasvoilla oleva arvisto kipuili pakkasten saapuessa, eihän sitä valitellut, mutta kyllä Vilho huomasi, että kipuilu häiritsi Urho työskentelyä ulkosalla. Eihän asialle mitään mahtaisi, mutta teki pahaa seurata sivusta toisen vaivoja. 

Sisälle astuessaan, talon lämpö lehahtaa mukavasti kasvoille. Hilmakin juoksee nopeasti sisälle ovesta ennen kuin Vilho laittaa sen kiinni. 

Hilman pennut olivat löytäneet jo uudet kodit, hoitaja sairaalalta tarjoutui ottamaan yhden ja Haakasen herra heltyi ottamaan viimeisen. Nyt kun pennut olivat poissa, tulivat Heta ja Hilma hyvin toimeen, he nukkuivat jopa yhdessä välillä. 

 

''Huomenta'', Vilho sanoo saapuessaan keittiöön, ja katsahtaa uunin luona touhuavaa miestään. 

''H..omenta'', Urho kähisee takaisin ja alkaa yskiä. 

Vilho kurtistaa kulmiaan, Urholla oli ollut useamman päivän pientä yskää ja nuhaa. Mutta ei se noin pahalta ollut edellispäivänä kuulostanut. Hän menee oitis miehensä vierelle ja koittaa tämän otsaa. Kuumahan se oli. ''Taitaa olla niin että menet takaisin sänkyyn''. 

''En mää, kyll tää täst'', Urho sanoo yskän lakattua, ''Elä huoli must''. 

''Urho, sinulla on kuumetta, parempi vaan, että menet'', Vilho sanoo nyt vähän käskevämmin, ja alkaakin auttamaan toista ylös. Urho antaa tälle huokaisten periksi. 

''Mut entäs kaikki työt'', Urho yrittää vielä, kun Vilho peittelee tätä toisen vällykerran alle. 

''Minä hoidan'', hiljaisempi vastaa, ei se niin uutta hänelle ollut. Oli hän silloin pentinkulmallakin paljon töitä tehnyt. Eikä heillä edes paljon tehtävää ollut näin talvi aikaan omalla tilalla. Alku kuusta oli ollut auttamassa erään kyläläisen metsän puunhakkuussa, mutta ei niitäkään töitä tälle viikolle ollut sattunut. Vilho kutsuu vielä Hetan Urhon vierelle, ennen kuin menee jatkamaan uunin sytytystä. 

 

Päivällis- aikaan Vilho lämmittää keittoa ja menee makkariin Urhon luokse. Hän vetää tuolin sängyn viereen ja istuutuu siihen keittokulhon kera. ''Urho, olisi lämmintä keittoa'', Vilho herättelee toista lempeästi, Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan ja ynähtää. Hän nousee istumaan ja asettelee selkänsä taakse tyynyn mukavasti. 

''Ei sun nyt mua tarvii tällee hoivaa'', Urho murahtaa hieman nolona, tuntui kuin toinen pikkulapsena pitäisi. Vaikkakin jos tilanne olisi käännetty toisinpäin, Urho luultavasti paapoisi Vilhoa yhtä lailla. Sen tietäen, Vilho ei vastaa mitään toisen vastusteluun. 

''Annatko kulho'', Urho kysyy, ja ojentaa käsiään ottaakseen lautasen vastaan. 

''Voin minä syöttää'', Vilho sanoo, ''kun on tämä lautanen aika kuuma''. 

''En mää mikää laps ole, anna ny vaa se'', Urho inttää vastaan, ja niin Vilho sitten ojentaa varovasti kulhon toisen käsiin. 

''Et sää meinaa syärä?'' 

''Minun pitäisi mennä jatkamaan töitä'' 

''Syä ny et jaksat'', Urho pyytää. 

Vilho huokaisee hymyillen ja menee keittiöön hakemaan itselleenkin lautasellisen keittoa. Ei hänellä sinänsä nälkä ollut, oli hän pentinkulmalla ja sodassa tottunut siihen pieneen vatsanpohjaa näivertävään nälkään, mutta ei hän tohtinut rakkaalleen sanoa ei. 

He istuvat siinä hiljaa ja syövät. 

Vilhosta on outoa todistaa Urhoa näin hiljaisena. Yleensä miehen ääni täytti talon joka nurkan, mutta nyt kun toinen oli toipilaana ei kuulunut kuin uunista palavien puitten ratina. 

Paranisipa Urho pian.


	2. Kuumeilua

Polttaa. 

Se on ensimmäinen asia minkä Urho tajuaa. On pimeää, sieraimet täyttyvät savun katkusta ja veri maistuu suussa. Jotain lämmintä valuu pitkin kasvoja, hän yrittää avata silmänsä. 

Ne eivät aukea, hän ei itseasiassa tunne niitä. Kipu iskee. 

Pää tuntuu siltä kuin se räjähtäisi siitä poltteesta, tuntuu kuin voisi kuolla pelkästään kivusta. 

Hän painaa kätensä vasten kasvojaan ja tuntee lämpimän veren, joka niitä peittää. 

Joku painaa hänet maahan, ja kuuluu hälinää ympäriltä. 

Urho ei pysty keskittymään, ainut asia minkä hän käsittää on, että hänellä ei ole enää silmiä. 

Pimeys nielee häntä uudestaan ja uudestaan kivun aalloissa. Kun saisi aseen niin lopetettaisi tämän turhan kitumisen. Joku laittaa tiukan siteen hänen päänsä ympärille kuin pitääkseen hänet kasassa. Urho repii siteen ja polte leviää, tuntuu kuin koko ruumis palaisi kivun voimasta, olo on niin tukala, ei pysty kuin huutamaan 

 

Urho herää säpsähtäen, hiki valuu pitkin tämän kasvoja. Se oli vain unta. 

Silti kehoa ravaa kuumat aallot ja olo on tukala, hetken hän joutuu myös miettimään missä oli. Hän vavahtaa, kun tuntee kylmän käden vasten otsaansa, mutta nojautuu sitä vasten, tuntuu se niin mukavalta. 

''Kuumeesi on noussut'', kuuluu huolestunut ääni, Hietasella menee hetki tajuta kuka siellä on. 

''Koskela, mitäs sää tääl?'', Urho kysyy takellellen, kurkkua kutitti oudosti ja sanojen muodostaminen tuntui kovin vaikealta. Olivatko he taas juoneet? Hän huomaa myös, että on todella pimeää. 

''Miks tääl o näin pimeet?'' 

Vilho katsoo miestään huolissaan, kuume oli varmaan todella korkea, jos toinen sokeutumisensa oli unohtanut. Hänen pitäisi hakea lääkäri taikka hoitaja Urhoa auttamaan, mutta hänen pitäisi jättää Urho siksi ajaksi yksin, ja se huoletti. 

''Menes vaan takasi nukkumaan, minä herätän kyllä, kun on aamu'', Koskela selittää, ja toivoo että toinen sen uskoo. 

Urho joko uskoo tätä, tai tämä on vain todella väsynyt, mutta hän nukahtaa pian uudestaan, jättäen Koskelan huolimaan yksinään. 

Koskela mietti vaihtoehtojaan, hän voisi kyllä hakea Haakasen herran katsomaan Urhon perään, mutta kello on kuitenkin jo kaksi yöllä, ei hän viitsisi vanhaa miestä vaivata. Mutta Urhon yksin jättäminenkään ei houkuttanut. Vilho pääsisi kyllä kylälle sukkelaan suksiensa kanssa, niin ei Urho joutuisi tunteja olemaan yksinään, mutta huoli kaihersi silti. Sillä mitä jos Urho heräisi sillä välin, kun hän on poissa. 

Urho alkaa yskimään unissaan siihen heräämättä.

'Kyllä minun on mentävä', Vilho päättää ja alkaa valmistautua lähtöön. 

Ennekuin hän lähtee, hän käy vielä katsomassa Urhoa, joka nukkuu sängyssä vilttien alla kulmat kurtussa kuumeen takia. Heta makaa tämän jalkopäässä vahtien. 

''Heta, pidä huolta Urhosta'', Vilho sanoo totisesti koiralle ennen lähtöään. Koira painaa päänsä vasten Urhon jalkoja vasten kuin ymmärtäen Vilhon pyynnön. 

Vilho laittaa sukset jalkaansa ja sauvat käsiinsä ennekuin lähtee yön pimeyteen, pakkaslumen narskuen suksien alla ja pakkasen kipristellen kasvoja. 

 

 

Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan herätessään, on vieläkin kuumeinen ja inhottava olo. Kurkkua kutitti ikävästi yskä, ja nenäkin on tukossa. 

''Vilho?'', Urho kähisee sängystä tyhjyyteen. Hiljaisuus. 

Pelko kiristää rintaa, miksei Vilho vastaa. 

Urho ei tiedä oikein miksi tai mikä häntä pelottaa, on hän ennenkin yksinään ollut talossa. 

Mutta silti kurkkua kuristaa ja häneltä pääsee epämääräisiä äännähdyksiä, itkisi varmaan, jos voisi. Urho rutistaa peittoa tiukemmin. Ei hän edes yksinään ollut, on hänellä Heta ja Hilma seurana. Hänellä vain ei ole minkäänlaista muistikuvaa siitä mihin Vilho on mennyt, oliko nyt jo aamuruokinnan aika? Urhon sisäinen kello on tätä ajatusta vastaan, mutta toisaalta on kuume muutenkin sekoittanut hänen ajatuksien juoksua. On hieman hämäriä muistikuvia siitä, että olisi aikaisemmin herännyt, mutta ei ole varma siitä tapahtuiko näin oikeasti. 

Heta tulee jalkopäästä Urhon vierelle kuin aavistaen isäntänsä hädän. Hän nuolaisee Urhon kasvoja ja saa tämän naurahtamaan. 

''Et sää sattus tietää mihin Vilho läks?'', Urho kysyy silittäessään koiraansa. 

Heta ei vastaa vaan käpertyy tämän kylkeä vasten. 

Urho painaa kasvonsa vasten tämän turkkia ja alkaa rauhoittua. Kyllä se Vilho pian palaisi hänen luokseen. Ei tämä häntä hylkäisi. 

 

 

Vilho hiihtää tiuhaa tahtia Siirin kanssa kylmässä yössä. Hänen onnekseen Siirin työvuoro oli juuri loppunut hänen tulessaan sairaalalle. Empimättä oli nainen hänen mukaansa lähtenyt kuullessaan Urhon olevan sairaana. 

Pakkanen kivistää ikävästi jalan lihaksia ja kasvoja, mutta siitä välittämättä Koskela puskee vauhdilla tietä eteen päin. Ajatus Urhosta pitää hänet liikeellää tauotta. 

Siiri ei valita kertaakaan matkanvarrella nopeasta tahdista, eikä yritä edes keskustella Koskelan kanssa huolimatta hänen puheliaasta luonteestaan. Hän näkee miehestä, että hän ei ole juttutuulella laisinkaan. Siiri on hieman aavistellut itsekseen, että Koskelan ja Hietasen välillä olisi jotain muutakin kuin ystävyyttä, mutta ei ole asiasta uskaltanut kysellä. Eihän hän halua heille vaikeuksia, eikä se oikeastaan hänelle edes kuulunut. 

Siiri huomaa myös nyt Koskelassa niitä piirteitä, joista Hietanen on hänelle puhunut niissä rohkeutta täynnä olevissa sota tarinoissaan. Kuinka hiljaisen rohkea ja välittävä mies Koskela on. 

Kuinka huolta täynnä mies olikaan ollut sairaalalla puhuessaan Hietasesta, kuinka hän nyt paahtoi uupumatta vain eteenpäin hangessa. Niin kovin paljon tämä hiljainen mies välitti ystävästään. Siiri on varma, ettei ole mitään mitä Koskela ei tekisi Hietasen vuoksi. 

 

Pihalle päästessään, Koskela tempoo sukset pois kengistään ja menee oikopäätä talolle Siirin jäädessä vielä omia suksiaan irrottamaan. 

Hän ei edes ota saappaita pois eteisessä vaan menee suoraan heidän makkariinsa, ja onnekseen löytää sieltä nukkuvan Urhon ja Hetan. Helpotus vaeltaa oitis kehon läpi. Koskelan tekisi mieli vain käpertyä miehensä vierelle ja pitää toista sylissä, mutta tietää että ei voi niin tehdä. 

Siiri saapuu hetken päästä myös makuuhuoneeseen ja menee oitis tarkistamaan Urhon tilanteen. Vilho seuraa hetken sivusta hänen työskentelyään. 

''Minä menen hoitamaan aamuruokinnan, tulen kohta takaisin'', 

''Mene vain, minä pidän hänestä huolen'', Siiri sanoo hymyillen lämpimästi hiljaiselle miehelle. 

Hieman kirpaisevat sanat Vilhon sydäntä, 'minunhan hänestä huoli pitäisi pitää'. 

Hän päästää ulos mennessään Hilman pihalle ja suuntaa kohti navettaa. 

Navetalla työskennellessään on olo jotenkin raukea, kun ei ollut enää suunnatonta huolta Urhosta. Nyt alkoi tuntumaan jopa jalan jomotus ja silmiä painaa väsymys, ehkä sitä torkkuisi hieman päivällä Urhon vierellä. 

 

 

Urho herää Siirin kolisteluun keittiössä. 

''Vilho?'', Urho kysyy uneliaana, puhuessaan yskän kutittaen kurkussa. 

''Siiri se täällä on, Koskela on navetalla'', kuuluu tutun naisen ääni. 

Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään ja nousee istumaan, 'mitä Siiri täällä teki'. 

''Sinulle nousi korkea kuume yöllä, niin Koskela haki minut avuksi'', Siiri kertoo, aavistaen toisen olevan hieman hämillään tämän läsnäolosta. 

Lämpö lehahtaa Urhon sydämessä. Vilho oli yön kylmässä pimeydessä hänelle apua hakenut. Kuinka väsynyt hän varmaan olikaan yön jäljiltä, ja joutui vielä töitä tekemään. Urho ei mahtanut minkään pienelle syyllisyyden pistokselle mikä hänelle tuli. 

Urhon huomaamatta Siiri on saapunut makuhuoneeseen, vasta tuntiessaan kylmän pyyhkeen otsallaan hän havahtuu toisen läsnäoloon. 

''Toin myös lasillisen vettä'', Siiri sanoo ja ohjaa lasin Urhon käteen. 

Urho nousee toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan juodakseen, eihän edes ollut huomannut kuinka jano hänellä oikeastaan oli. ''Kiitos'', Urho kähisee, johon Siiri hymähtää tyytyväisenä. 

Ulko-ovi narahtaa auki ja Koskela tulee kolisten sisään sylillinen puita mukanaan. 

Siiri menee oitis auttamaan tätä, ja ottaa puut hänen käsistään. Hieman vastustellen Koskela antaa hänelle puut, eikä oikein osaa sanoa vastaan, kun huomaa Siirin siirtyvän takan sytytykseen. 

Riisuttuaan ulkovaatteet, Koskela suuntaa makuhuoneeseen, jossa odottaa hereillä oleva Urho. 

''Huomenta'', Urho kähisee kuullessaan tuttujen askelien saapuvan huoneeseen. 

''Huomenta'', Vilho vastaa ja istuu sängyn vierellä olevaan tuoliin. 

Ennekuin hän tarttuu miehensä kädestä kiinni, hän vilkaisee vielä keittiön suunnalle varmistaakseen, ettei Siiri katsellut heitä. Urhon käsi on niin kovin lämmin kuumeen takia Vilhon kylmää kättä vasten. Vilho silittää peukalollaan Urhon kämmenselkää rauhoittavaan sävyyn. 

''Anteeks jos huolestutin'', Urho sanoo hiljaa. 

''Et sinä sairastumiselle minkään mahda'', Vilho toteaa lämpöä äänessään, ''Mutta, ei tehdä tästä kuitenkaan tapaa''. Urho naurahtaa, ja aiemmin kaivertanut syyllisyys katoaa. 

''En mää voi mittää luvata, mut mää koitan'' 

''Hyvä'', Vilho vastaa ja painaa päänsä sängyn reunalle. 

Urho silittää toisella kädellään hänen hiuksiaan, ''Et suinkka nukkumaan mein käydä siihen?''. 

Vilho vain ynähtää vastaukseksi, ei mennyt kauaa, kun hän jo nukahti. 

''Selkähän sulla menee noin, kun nukut'', Urho toteaa hiljaa, mutta ei tohdi herättää toista, vaan kuuntelee sitten toisen tasaista tuhinaa hymyillen. 

 

Kun Siiri menee katsomaan makuuhuoneeseen Urhon vointia, hän hymyilee löytäessään molemmat miehet nukkumassa; Koskela jokseenkin epämukavan näköisesti pää nojaten sängyn reunalla, ja Urho istualtaan käsi leväten Koskelan päälaella. 

Ja niin, käsi kädessä. 

Ei siinä voinut kuin hymyillä, niin onnellisilta he näyttivät niin ollessaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! En osaa sanoo mitää oikee, muutako et toivottavasti tykkäätte,idk män. Tästä tulee viel yks chapteri lissöö.


	3. Muistelua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuume helpottaa, ja ajatukset harhailevat asemasodan vuosiin.

 

Yö on asettunut Koskelan ja Hietasen tilalle, ja talo on jo pimeänä. Hiili kytkökset ratisivat muuten hiljaisessa talossa. Makuuhuoneessa Heta ja Hilma nukkuvat lattialla sängyn vieressä, jossa miehet makaavat vieritysten.  
Urho on vielä hereillä ja kuuntelee vierellään nukkuvan miehen tuhinaa.  
On harvinaista, että Vilho on nukahtanut ennen häntä, mutta oli tämä ollut niin kovin väsynyt vaikka päivällä olikin Urhon kanssa hetken torkkunut. 

Siiri oli lähtenyt heiltä illalla, vaikka olivat he hänelle yösijaakin tarjonneet. Mutta heidän tarjouksesta huolimatta oli hän lähtenyt takaisin kylälle. Eikä hän maininnut sanallakaan siitä, että oli nähnyt heidän toisiaan käsistä pitävän nukkuessaan. Miehet kyllä tiesivät, että heidän läheisyytensä tuskin oli Siiriltä jäänyt huomaamatta. Tuntui, että heillä kolmella oli sellainen hiljainen sopimus siitä ,että asiasta ei tarvitsisi puhua. 

Urho hivelee hennosti miehensä sormia jotka lepäävät hänen sormiensa alla, Vilhon sormien iho tuntuu karhealta, kun pakkanen sitä hieman on kuivattanut. 

Hänen ajatuksensa karkaavat asemasodan vuosiin. 

Korsua rakentaessa, he olivat tehneet Koskelalle oman pedin ikkunanpieleen, vaikka tämä olikin vaitonaisesti ollut hieman sitä vastaan, kun voisihan hän kerrossängyssä muitten lailla nukkua. Mutta, siitä huolimatta hän sai oman petinsä.  
Urholla oli tapana ylhäältä kerrossängystä katsella tuota hiljaista miestä, joka silloin asemasodan aikana oli muuttunut entistä vaitonaisemmaksi, ja vietti tunteja kattoa tuijotellen. Oli hassua kuinka silloin tuntui siltä kuin olisi ollut niin kovin kaukana toisesta, vaikka he silloin viettivät paljon enemmän aikaa lähempänä toisiaan kuin aiemmin sodan aikana. 

Mutta se hiljainen odottaminen söi mieltä, ja alkoi sodan häviämisen pelko iskeä. 

Koskelan ollessa kipinävartiossa, Urholla oli tapana loikoilla hänen pedillään ja rustailla kirjeitä kotiväelle. Välillä hän tykkäsi vain makoilla siinä hiljaa tuijotellen kattoa niin kuin Koskelakin teki. Olla siinä vaan hiljaa itsekseen, antaen ajatustensa karata muualle sodasta; Yhteiseen tulevaisuuteen Koskelan kanssa. 

Olisiko sellainen mahdollista edes, ja haluaisiko Koskela edes olla tekemisissä hänen kanssaan sodan loputtua, olettaen että he kummatkin selviäisivät. Kyllä hän tiesi, että unelmointi yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta oli turhaa. Eihän kaksi miestä voisi elää yhdessä, olisihan se kovin kummaa ja väärää. Mutta oli se kuitenkin todella mukava ja lohduttava ajatus. 

Urho hymyilee muistaessaan nuo ajatukset. On se hassua miten silloin niin mahdottomalta vaikuttaneet unelmoinnit ovat käyneet toteen.  


Eihän silloin ollut ajattelut sellaista mahdollisuutta että sokeutuisi ja vielä selviäisikin siitä. Ehkä sokeutuminen oli sitten tuonut uudenlaista rohkeutta elämään jota ei ennen ollut, kun tuntui siltä että sokeutumisen jälkeen ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää. Eihän ole varma olisiko uskaltanut kysyä Koskelalta yhteisen tilan perustamisesta, jos ei olisi haavoittunut.

Satunnaisesti hän myös nukahteli puolivahingossa Koskelan pedille unelmoidessaan. Urhoa nolotti tämä, mutta hän piti siihen nukahtamista, kun siinä tuoksui hivenen Koskela ja se jotenkin lohdutti niinä iltoina kun yksinäisyys tuntui ylitsepääsemättömältä. Kun Koskela saapui aamuyöstä takaisin korsulle niinä öinä kun Hietanen tämän pedille nukahti, hän vain katsahti hieman huvittuneena toista miestä ja kipusi sitten Hietasen petiin nukkumaan. Eihän koskaan raaskinut toista herättää, ja hyvinhän nukkui toisenkin pedillä. 

Näin tapahtui useaan otteeseen, kunnes kerran Hietanen sattui olemaan juuri hereillä silloin kun Koskela saapui kipinävartiosta korsuun.

''Koskela'', Urho kuiskasi hiljaa.  
Koskela katsoi häneen päin ja hymähti.  
''Tähä mahtuu kakski'', Urho sanoi hymyillen ja siirtyi lähemmäksi seinää.  
Hiljainen mies katsoi tätä tovin tutkivasti, kunnes tyytyi sitten kipuamaan hänen vierelleen.  
He makasivat siinä hiljaa kasvotusten, silmät tarkkaillen toisiaan.  
''Sää oot ol kovin hilijane'', Urho sanoi lopulta hiljaa, niin että jos joku muu olisi hereillä, ei sitä kuulisi. Koskela ynähti myöntyvästi, eihän siihen oikein voisi sanoa mitään, kun näinhän asia oli.  
''Ei myö viäl ol hävitty'', se aiheutti pienen kulmien kurtistuksen Koskelalta.  
''En minä sitä'', hän totesi hiljaa, ''Ei vain ole sanottavaa''. 

''Ai'', Urho sanoi hölmistyneenä, hän oli olettanut monimutkaisempaa vastausta, mutta oli tavallaan helpottava kuulla, että luutnantti ei ollut vielä menettänyt toivoaan sodan suhteen, ”Ei kai siin sitte mitää''. 

''Mutta, tykkään minä sinua kuunnella'', Koskela sanoi hiljaa, hieman nolona vältellen nyt Urhon katsetta. Hymy nyki Urhon suunpieltä, ''No se o hyvä, koska en mää kuule sulle rupattelua lopettaiskaa''.  
Hieman haparoiden Koskela tarttui tämän kädestä kiinni ja puristi.  
Urho nojautui suukottamaan Koskelaa, joka hieman epäröiden vastasi suudelmaan. Siitä oli ollut pitkä aika kun he viimeksi olivat suudelleet. Oli helpompaa aiemmin kun pystyi vain katoamaan toisten katseiden alta, korsussa niin ei voinut tehdä. Aina oli joku paikalla seuraamassa.

”Mää o ikävöiny sinnuu”,Urho kuiskasi vasten Koskelan huulia.  
Koskela katsoi tätä vaikeana, kuin yrittäen keksiä jotain sopivaa sanottavaa. Lopulta hän painoi otsansa vasten nuoremman otsaa sanomatta mitään. Ei hänen tarvinnut, Urho kyllä ymmärsi. Ja niin hän ymmärsikin, hän oli oppinut sodan aikana lukemaan näitä hänen hiljaisia kiintymyksen osoituksia hyvin.

Tuntuu kuin niistä rintama ajoista olisi useampi vuosi jo, kun nyt tuntuu se sodan raakuus ja pelko niin kovin kaukaiselta. Mutta, vuosihan siitä vasta on vierähtänyt. Miten paljon vuodessa ehtiikin tapahtua, kun viime vuoden joulukuun he olivat molemmat viettäneet sairaalla erillään toisistaan tietämättä mitä toiselle oli tapahtunut, saati oliko toinen edes hengissä. Ja nyt he nukkuivat yhteisellä sängyllään heidän omalla tilallaan.

Urho hymähtää tyytyväisenä ja hivuttautuu hieman lähemmäksi miehensä lämpöä. 

Yö ruokinnalle herätessään Vilho huomaa, että on jossain vaiheessa yötä kahmaissut Urhon syleilyynsä. Hän suukottaa rakkaansa otsaa, ennen kuin hellävaroen siirtyy sängyltä pois onnistuen olla herättämättä Urhoa, joka tyytyväisenä jatkaa uniaan. Vilho koettaa tämän otsaansa ja huokaa helpotuksesta. Kuume on laskenut huomattavasti edellispäivältä, ja Urho näyttää muutenkin terveemmältä kun hiki ei peittänyt kasvoja ja posket eivät punoittaneet kuumeesta.

Navetalla ruokkiessaan Ulpua ja Unelmaa , Vilhon ajatukset harhautuvat muistelemaan asemasotaa ja korsua. Kuinka Urho oli silloin häpeilemättä 'varastanut' hänen petinsä useampaan otteeseen. Ei Vilho koskaan siitä mieltään pahoittanut, kun hyvä siellä Hietasen pedillä oli nukkua. Hän ei ole koskaan kertonut Urholle, mutta oli ollut jotenkin vähemmän yksinäinen olo kun nukkui siellä toisen pedillä, kun tuoksuihan se hieman Hietaselta. 

Kukaan korsussa ei koskaan kommentoinut heidän nukkumis järjestelyjään, ei edes silloin kuin he satunnaisesti yhdessä nukkuivat Vilhon pedillä sylitysten. Kyllähän siellä itsekukin jakoi petinsä vierustoverin kanssa tarpeettoman lähekkäin. 

Yö ruokinnan tehtyään, ja puita kerättyään Vilho suuntaa takaisin talolle, mennen sisälle mahdollisimman hiljaa, ettei vain Urhoa herättäisi. Hän laskee tuomansa puut uunin eteen ja suuntaa siitä sitten heidän makuuhuoneeseensa nukkumaan. 

”Mmph, Vilho?”, Urho kysyy unisena, huomatessaan toisen kömpivän takaisin sänkyyn.  
”Nuku vaan”, Vilho kuiskaa ja hivuttautuu peiton alle miehensä vierelle.  
Urho painaa päänsä vasten Vilhon olkaa ja jatkaa uniaan. Vilho hymyilee pienesti, nukahtaen pian itsekin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vipa chapu tätä osaa, mutta ei viimeinen osa tätä sarjaa.  
> Toivon mukaan ei ole kauheasti kirjoitusvirheitä (kirjoitin osittain tabletilla niin oli aika hazardia).


End file.
